To Catch A Criminal
by anime-patriot
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are partners on a major murder case to bring down Naraku, who happens to be Public Enemy #1. Their job is to go undercover and expose Naraku for who he is. Little do the know what they are really getting themselves into. R
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is one of the stories I've been working on. I hope that you all like it and I hope that you review to let me know as such. **

**Like I said I LOVE getting faved and all but I also like to hear from my readers. ^_^ **

**Even sending me a PM would work. Anywho I won't keep you any longer~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any rights to the Inuyasha franchise. **

**Also Happy Belated Thanksgiving to you all. ^_^ Hope you had a good one.**

Kagome ran her hand through her hair sitting at her desk at the station; she stared at the computer waiting for a few criminal profiles to load on the screen. She let out a sigh and sipped at her cup of coffee.

"Hey Kagome, chief wants us in the briefing room. We're needed at a crime scene." Her partner said, she looked up at him and nodded. "Oh yeah Kagome, how about you and I go out tomorrow night?" He asked with a grin. Kagome shook her head and stood, "For the last time Inuyasha. No."

She looked him directly in his eyes and looking into those dark grey irises, she could tell he was amused. He had to of asked her out forty times in the past two months since they had been assigned as partners. "Let's just get to the briefing room, this is hardly the time." She said walking down the hall, Inuyasha walking close behind her.

Myoga was pacing back and forth in the briefing room, waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to arrive. He looked up at them as they walked through the door, "You two, I'm putting you on a very important case that just came in this morning."

"Well fill us in." Inuyasha said, leaning against the wall. Myoga nodded and opened a manila folder that was on the long rectangular table in front of them, he held up a picture of a terrible mutilated woman.

"Oh my…what exactly happened to her?" Kagome asked, a bit disturbed that the woman's face looked like her own.

"Well you see this woman? Her name is Kikyo Yajirushi*****. Her body was found underneath the bridge south of here. She was stabbed over fifty times, her neck was slashed, and we think she may have been thrown into the river and somehow got washed up on the bank of the river under the bridge. That's the after picture. This is a picture of her before that happened." Myoga said holding up a picture of Kikyo entering a building. "We have reason to believe that Naraku Doku****** is behind this." Myoga said.

"He's pretty much public enemy number one around here." Inuyasha said. Myoga nodded, "Exactly. But we also need to get closer to him. Because as sure as we are of his involvement, we can't prove anything. He's pretty good about making sure his alibi is sealed-tight and his hands are clean." Myoga said scratching his head and pulling more files out of the folder.

"So what do you want us to do?" Kagome asked, looking through the pictures, having never seen a more brutal scene in her few years on the force.

"I want you two to get in good with Naraku. Go undercover and find out all you can on this bastard and how he's been slipping through our fingers for the past five years." Myoga said, handing a few papers to Inuyasha, "Those consist of his sightings along with a lead on where he possibly resides, his hangouts, people he's been associated with, etcetera. I want you two to head down to the crime scene and see if you can pull up any clues or leads the other officers may have missed. We've already gotten a hotel room for you two reserved. As of right now you two are in a relationship. At least let him believe that much."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smirked a bit; Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and looked at Myoga, "Whatever you say, chief."

"Hey chief one thing; if you know where he usually hangs out and where he lives why not just try and bust him?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

Myoga looked at him, "Weren't you listening? We can't prove anything. We've had him in for questioning twice in five years and yet he has managed to smooth talk his way out. And we can't go where he is cause one glimpse of the cops and he manages to disappear. Not to mention we don't have a valid warrant to search his place without evidence against him. Look there's no more time for explanations just listen."

Kagome and Inuyasha listened to Myoga for a bit while longer, listening to him going over more details of the scene and case before leaving the station and getting into their unmarked car and driving off to the scene.

They both looked around the ground, the water's edge, any place that they could. "Hey Kagome I think I found something." Inuyasha said, putting gloves on and picking up a small amethyst looking jewel and showing it to her. "That looks like one of the earrings she was wearing in the picture." Kagome said looking at it closely.

"Well it is definitely a homicide since Myoga said her jewelry was left intact, so it doesn't appear to be a robbery gone wrong. What I don't get is why would he want her dead?"

Kagome shrugged, "I'm not sure. There could be plenty of reasons. I think the most probable one would be that maybe she knew too much…"

Inuyasha nodded and put the earring in a plastic bag and continued looking around, "Naraku sure knows how to leave a clean scene though, and that's for sure."

Kagome nodded and rubbed her neck, "Yeah he does. He's going to be a tough one to bring down. I still can't get over how much she looked like me. It's kind of eerie like I was looking at my own corpse."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, "She did look like you, but that's never going to happen to you, especially not with me around." He gave her a small smile. Kagome gave him a small one back, "Well I wasn't really worried about that happening to me, it was just surreal is all."

Kagome and Inuyasha left about an hour later, not finding much else and pretty much having wasted their time there. They dropped the earring back off at the station before heading to the hotel they were to stay at.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked inside and saw that it was a single bed room and their luggage was already there. "Well at least Myoga's thorough." Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes, "You're sleeping on the floor." She said as she grabbed a robe that was laid out on the bed and headed into the bathroom to shower.

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head, "Whatever you say."

* * *

**Translations:**

***Yajirushi = Arrows**

****Doku = Poison**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and this story so far. ^_^ Remember I want to know your opinions so please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of To Catch A Criminal or (TCAC) since the 1st**** chapter was kind of short I figure I'd put up the second one right away~ **

**Like I said I LOVE getting faved and all but I also like to hear from my readers. ^_^ **

**Even sending me a PM would work. Anywho I won't keep you any longer~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any rights to the Inuyasha franchise. **

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha flopped down on the bed and stretched. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the case, _'Where could this guy be?'_ He thought quietly. He sat up and looked over at the luggage deciding to unpack everything.

Inuyasha found a manila folder in the luggage and opened it, "Huh, Myoga left us a copy of the case." Inuyasha stood and put it on the bed, flipping through it, he found a picture of the club Myoga said Naraku has reportedly been spotted at on numerous occasions.

Inuyasha looked over when the bathroom door opened. Kagome walked out, wrapped in her robe and drying her hair, "What do you have there?" She asked.

Inuyasha's eyes roamed over her body, looking down to the exposed part of her legs then back up to her face, "What? Oh…It's the case file, Myoga left it for us in the suitcases."

Kagome rolled her eyes seeing him check her out, "Inuyasha just remember to keep your mind on the case and off of me." She said walking over and looking at the papers, "The Shikon Club. I've heard of that place, but I've never been." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded, "I'm not surprised. It's one of those "underground" clubs. Perfect hiding spot for him I'd say." Kagome sat down on the bed and placed the towel down next to her, "Well then I guess we'd better get dressed, grab something to eat, then head there."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement with her and grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom for his shower while Kagome changed into a short, low-cut black dress. She went over to the mirror and began putting on her makeup and fixing her hair.

Inuyasha stepped out of the bathroom wearing black jeans, and a black shirt that left just enough room for the imagination about his physique, but not that much room. She looked at his perfectly toned arms and then back up to his face before turning around back towards the mirror.

Inuyasha didn't notice, he put his clothes away and walked over behind Kagome, "You ready?" He asked. Kagome nodded and headed out the door of their room, not waiting for Inuyasha.

**-At the Shikon Club-**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in. Inuyasha placed his arm gently around Kagome's waist. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "Just act natural and keep your eyes peeled for any sign of Naraku." He said as he pulled her a little closer to him.

Kagome resisted the urge to unwrap his arm from around her and only nodded, "Yeah I know." She looked up casually seeing glass windows above the dance floor, seeing people walk around up there. She caught a glimpse of what looked like Naraku.

"Inuyasha I think he's up there. Don't look too fast though." She said as she headed over to the bar. Inuyasha nodded and followed her, turning around at the bar and leaning against it, standing next to her as he carefully looked up at the windows seeing Naraku. Inuyasha turned back towards Kagome, "That's him alright."

Kagome looked at the bartender who walked over and asked what she wanted, "I'll just have a shot of tequila please." She gave the bartender a flirty smile, who smirked at her in return. Inuyasha saw and looked at the bartender, "I'll have what she's having," he said looking straight at him.

The bartender nodded and quickly walked off to retrieve their drinks. "What was that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome unbuttoned the top two buttons to his shirt, "It was just a little flirting, and I'm trying to keep my cover. Don't get your panties in a bunch and loosen up."

Inuyasha placed his hands over her's, "I guess. But your cover is supposed to be my girlfriend. Or maybe at least we're supposed to be friends with benefits." Kagome looked back at him, "My cover yes, but you know that's not really what I am right?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Unfortunately, yes, I know." He said, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, "Let me go." Inuyasha leaned his head down to her's, "Shush…There's a guy behind you staring at us. Kiss me." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, "What?" Inuyasha sighed and kissed her, Kagome was about to push him away but something inside her told her not to. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The bartender returned and put their drinks down, clearing his throat, but Kagome and Inuyasha didn't hear him over the music that was playing.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and quickly glanced behind Kagome then turned towards the bartender, handing him two twenties, "Keep the change." He handed Kagome her drink and grabbed his, taking her hand and walking away from the bar.

Kagome followed behind Inuyasha, confused about what just happened. She sat down in a booth that was off to the side with him, "What was that all about?" Inuyasha looked back over at the bar and back at Kagome, "Look over at the bar, the guy sitting in the stool; three from the left end was staring at you and me."

Kagome looked over quickly and back at Inuyasha, "Okay? People stare. Why did you have to kiss me?" Inuyasha looked at her, "Because I think he heard us…But I'm not sure. He wasn't just looking at us though." Inuyasha looked over again and saw the man disappear behind a door. Kagome saw too, "He's heading upstairs."

"Dammit! He works for Naraku…and we probably just blew our cover." He said quietly, quickly downing his tequila shot. Kagome drank her shot quickly too, "Maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see I guess. If we leave now, they'll definitely be suspicious." She said. Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah you're right."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well. ^_^ **

**Sorry it was a little short but that's why I put up two chapters instead of one. **

**The next chapter will be up next week if people seem to like it~ Anywho, make sure you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty here is the third chapter for To Catch A Criminal ^_^ Hope you all like it and review~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to the Inuyasha franchise.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "What do you think we should do? We've been sitting here for about ten minutes and that guy still hasn't come out from the backroom or upstairs." Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not even sure, Kags. But we need to keep our cover in case it isn't blown."

Inuyasha looked up and glanced over at the dance floor and stood up, holding his hand out to Kagome, "Come on, let's dance and look like we're having fun, shall we?" Kagome nodded and stood up and grabbed his hand leading her out onto the dance floor.

"Don't think I've forgotten about that kiss you gave me though. You'll pay for that later." Kagome said turning her back to Inuyasha and grinding her backside against him. Inuyasha groaned a bit and put his hands on her hips, "Is that a threat or a promise?" He asked with a small smirk on his lips.

Kagome only rolled her eyes and swayed her hips to the beat of the music that filled the club. The lights flashed around them. Inuyasha every so often glanced up to the upstairs room, "Kagome…they're gone." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome looked up casually towards the glass windows, "Crap…where could they have gone to?" She stopped dancing and turned around to look at him, "We need to find them Inuyasha. We can't lose him." Inuyasha nodded and took Kagome's hand as he turned around and led her away from the dance floor.

Before they could reach the bar they were stopped by three men, all dressed in black and wearing pitch black sunglasses. Inuyasha wrapped his arm protectively around Kagome, "Can we help you gentlemen?" He asked, his eyebrows slightly furrowed and his guard fully up.

The men turned towards Kagome, "You two are coming with us." Two men grabbed Inuyasha and the other one grabbed Kagome. "Hey what the fuck are you doing? Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get out of the men's grasp, the men only shook their head and held him tighter.

"You're really pretty…too bad Naraku wants a closer look." The man holding Kagome said; his mouth right next to her ear. Kagome moved her head away from him and shot a look at Inuyasha, _'Don't fight them. They are at least taking us to Naraku…'_ She thought in her head, hoping that Inuyasha would somehow be able to understand her.

Inuyasha sighed and gave her a subtle nod, seemingly understanding her look. He let himself be led to the back of the club through a door; the other man and Kagome close behind. He kept looking around trying to memorize the way there and the potential exits since they hadn't brought any type of weapon with them.

The man holding Kagome pulled her closer, "You know sexy, I have a thing for women who are brunettes." He kept her arms behind her with one hand, his other hand moving around to her hips, pressing them against his. Kagome rolled her eyes in disgust, forcing herself to not struggle away from him, "What a coincidence so do I." She said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

The man smirked and held her arms tighter, "We can fix that." "Now now, leave her alone Muso, they are our guests." A man sitting in a chair said in a low voice, a smirk on his lips.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked over at him but neither said anything, only studying his face and seeing that it was the man they were after. Naraku.

"Bring her over here." He said, his eyes not leaving Kagome's face. Muso brought her over and made her stand in front of Naraku and backed away. Kagome stayed where she was, her eyes locked in Naraku's gaze. He stood up and walked around Kagome slowly. "Same face. Same height. Same build. Yet it's impossible. What's your name?" He asked looking at her curiously.

Kagome felt her heartbeat quicken realizing that he must have been talking about her resemblance to Kikyo, "Kagome." She said softly, keeping her composure stolid and calm on the outside. Inuyasha was still being held by the other two men, "Can you let me go?" He said through gritted teeth, growing angrier and more worried that Kagome was out of his reach. The men ignored him and kept their eyes on Naraku waiting for any instructions he may give.

"Hm. My name is Naraku. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome." He said, running a finger down the side of her face, "It's a wonder I've never seen you two here before. Is that your brother over there? Your friend? Your…lover?" He asked, his eyes narrowing a bit.

Kagome looked at him, "He's my boyfriend yes. What do you want with us?" She asked sternly, not sure of what the answer may be. "You just remind me of someone. Someone who unfortunately isn't around here anymore. It'd be like looking into a mirror for you. But somehow I think your face is prettier." He smirked.

Kagome grew more defensive on the inside, "Is that so…Well my boyfriend and I must be going. Maybe we'll see you another time." Kagome turned around and was about to leave when Muso stepped in front of her again.

"Ah ah ah…where do you think you're going?" Naraku asked. "I've got a funny feeling about the two of you. Two people who randomly show up at my club, one looking like someone I know, and the other…well there's just something about you." He said as he narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "Look we just happened to stumble upon the club tonight." Kagome said trying to stop Naraku from doing anything to Inuyasha. "We'll find out. Search him." He said, grabbing Kagome's arm.

The two men pressed Inuyasha against the wall and patted him down and found his ID card as well as a paper with the address to the club in his pocket as well as details on how to get there. "Inuyasha Taisho is this guy's name. Seems they didn't just "stumble upon" the club after all." One of the men said as the other kept patting Inuyasha down.

"Well well, I thought it might be hard to just stumble upon a club like this. What are you really here for? Are you two cops?" Naraku said through gritted teeth, his hand getting tighter on Kagome's arm.

Kagome winced, "No we aren't. If you want the truth we just wanted to get to know you. And maybe…if possible, work for you." She said, wincing again when Naraku didn't let up his vice grip around her arm. Naraku smirked, "Really? I have a hard time believing that. But I don't know you yet." Naraku's eyes went down to Kagome's cleavage.

Inuyasha looked over and saw where he was looking and broke away from the other two men, "Hey, leave her alone!" Inuyasha shouted at him, "Let her go now!"

Naraku held his hand up, stopping the two men who were about to grab Inuyasha, "Calm now men. Calm. If these two want to join us then I say we should let them. It'll be a trial run and we'll see how you do. To make sure you're who you say you are though. You have to do something of my choosing. Either you kill a cop, an innocent person, or…your girlfriend here can become my girlfriend for the time being." Naraku smirked at Inuyasha, "I want you to choose."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "You aren't laying a finger on her. I'll kill someone." He said without hesitation and not breaking eye contact with Naraku. Naraku walked over and pulled out a gun, placing it in Inuyasha's hands. Muso grabbed Kagome again to make sure she didn't go anywhere, "Inuyasha you don't have to do that!" She said looking at him.

Inuyasha ignored her and stared at Naraku intensely, "Who?" He asked. Naraku stepped out of the way and had another one of his henchmen bring in a young man who was blindfolded and gagged who was frantically making muffled pleads. He was placed on his knees a few feet in front of Inuyasha. "This man double crossed me. I'll leave it at that. Now. Either you kill him or we kill you and your little girlfriend…after we have some fun of course." Naraku said as he began laughing sinisterly. One of the men who had dragged Inuyasha in held a gun to the back of his head in case Inuyasha decided to not pull the trigger or to turn the gun on Naraku.

Inuyasha looked at the man in front of him, then Kagome who looked at him with pleading eyes to not do it, he looked back at the man in front of him and held the gun up. "Don't worry Inuyasha the room is soundproof, no one will hear the shot but us." Naraku said standing next to him.

Inuyasha had a thousand thoughts running through his head at once, he didn't want to do this, he couldn't. But he had to. He'd do anything to make sure that no harm came to Kagome, even kill. Inuyasha took a deep breath a fired the gun. The pleadings stopped.

Kagome turned her head away as the man's body slumped the rest of the way to the floor. She heard the sickening sound of the blood spatter on the floor. She looked back at Inuyasha's face. It looked as if he wasn't himself, and although other people may not have been able to tell, she saw that he looked as if he was about to be sick.

"Looks like there is no turning back for you now." Naraku took the gun out of Inuyasha's hands and walked back over to Kagome, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him, "Your face really is prettier. Let's hope you don't do anything to change that." He roughly kissed her and told Muso to let her go. Kagome jerked her head away from Naraku and ran over to Inuyasha.

"You two can go. But I will be expecting you here tomorrow." Naraku said going back to sit in his chair, "Muso get rid of this body for our new friends. Wouldn't want them getting their hands any dirtier."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him back down and out of the room, heading past the crowds of people and out of the club. Once out to the car, Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly, "Why did you do that, Inuyasha? Why'd you kill him?"

Inuyasha stayed quiet for a minute and hugged her back, "Because I'd rather kill a thousand people before I let any harm come to you. I can find a way to deal and live with myself killing that person. I've had to shoot and kill people before. But what I wouldn't be able to live with is knowing that I wasn't able to prevent them from doing what they wanted to do to you."

Kagome looked at him, "Inuyasha…I don't know what to say." She hugged him tighter, "Guess it really isn't just a silly crush or you trying to defend your partner huh?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No." He tipped his head and looked at her, "It really isn't." He kissed her gently and she kissed him back, "You can pay me back for kissing you another time." He said, breaking the kiss. Kagome looked at him, "You can count on it." They quickly got in the car and drove back to the hotel to tell Myoga what happened.

* * *

**Alright well I think I'll leave it there for right now, sorry this wasn't up yesterday or Friday ^_^ I was working on that A Bit Taboo two-shot lol, hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**I'm not sure how long this story will be and I'm not very satisfied with it but I'll finish it ^_^**

**PLEASE READ: Hope you all review and tell me what you think. The next chapter might be up next week or the week after that.**

**I'm going to be going on X-Mas vacation soon so school might be kinda hectic for the time being, but I might post a one-shot or two between that time period so you guy's aren't left with nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty here is the fourth chapter to To Catch A Criminal ^_^ Hope you all like it and review~**

**Sorry that it took so long, I did my best to make it as long as I could.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to the Inuyasha franchise.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome and Inuyasha got into their hotel room. Kagome pulled out her cell phone from the luggage and quickly dialed Myoga's number while Inuyasha locked the door behind them. He looked down at his hands sighing softly, the image of what he had just done still running in his mind over and over again.

He shook his head and sat next to Kagome on the bed who was talking to Myoga. "Yeah. I had to think of something. I told him we were looking to work for him…Yeah he agreed. Inuyasha got him to agree. He uh…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and handed him the phone. What was that look she was giving him? He couldn't even tell. Was it sadness? Concern? Disappointment?

"Hello?" Inuyasha said as he brought the phone to his ear, "I got him to agree as well as leave Kagome alone by…shooting someone. I didn't know what else to do! It was either that, kill a cop, or something worse…Never mind what. Yes, Myoga, if there are any consequences I know what I may have to deal with and for me it's worth it. He wants us back there tomorrow. I don't know what he has in store for us but whatever it is, hopefully we're prepared."

Kagome stood up and went through their things that were still packed away in suitcases finding the case file and tossing it on the edge of the bed; she dug through the clothes finding their guns and bullet cartridges. "These will come in handy I'm sure." She said softly before looking over at Inuyasha who was staring at her, he didn't even seem to be listening to Myoga anymore.

"Yeah. I got it I understand. A week? We have a week to get this guy to trust us and confess to murder? Are you joking? We could have been killed tonight, Myoga!" Inuyasha yelled as he grew angrier.

He averted his eyes from Kagome not wanting it to look like he was yelling at her, "Yes I know we don't want them catching onto anything and that the longer we stay the more likely they are to figure out who we really are. No more than two weeks? Okay, got it that's at least slightly more reasonable, old man."

Inuyasha stayed on the phone a few more minutes before hanging up and placing it on the small nightstand by the bed. "That sounded like it went well…" Kagome said walking over to Inuyasha and gently placing her hands on his cheeks, "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Myoga was just freaking out because he said that things may have just gotten complicated because of what I had to do and to watch out for whatever else we may have to do. And that we have no more than two weeks to either somehow get him to confess or to get proof. He said that any longer and we'd be at risk for having our cover blown." He said.

Kagome looked at him, "Okay. But that's not just what I meant. I know I keep thinking about earlier so I know for sure you are." She said, one of her thumbs rubbing over his cheek. "I'm okay. I've had to kill people before as I've said-" Inuyasha started to explain but Kagome cut him off, "I know what you said. But it seems to really be bothering you. Or is it what they said?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked at her, "I don't know…Guess I'm just thinking about what would have happened. Had I not pulled the trigger or if they decided to do what they wanted to do anyway." He said as he placed his hands over hers. Kagome sighed and looked at him, "Well stop okay? You're supposed to be the guy always making smart-ass comments and who somehow finds a way to cheer me up, even though you are annoying." She said giving him a small smile, "And right now you're being a downer."

Inuyasha looked at her, "Well I'm only a smart ass because I have to find someway to entertain myself around you." He gave her a small smile and pulled her gently down on top of him. Kagome laughed sarcastically and was about to say something but was then caught off-guard and fell on top of Inuyasha, "Inuyasha wha-" She was cut off by his lips pressed to hers.

Kagome's eyebrows rose and she wanted to pull away but on the other hand he had just saved her from Naraku and his thugs…and yet she didn't want to pull away either, despite the fact of what he had done for her. She kissed him back. She then broke the kiss off after awhile, "I'm still going to slap you one of these days for kissing me…" She said, but his only response was his lips pressed with hers again. He closed his eyes and so did Kagome as she gave in and closed her eyes, kissing him back.

Kagome lightly parted her lips when Inuyasha's tongue flicked over them and his tongue traced along her bottom lip. Her tongue flicked out teasingly to greet his then ducked back into her parted lips. Inuyasha smirked inwardly and slyly slid his tongue past her lips, accepting the invitation. He twisted his tongue with hers as they shortly fought for dominance. Inuyasha won. His tongue exploring her mouth. Kagome moaned softly, feeling more and more at ease.

His arms wrapped around her body, his hands moving over her back slowly and sensually. Kagome started to relax against his touch, "Mm…" She sighed softly in content. She had to admit it was actually nice…whoa what? No. No. No. No. Kagome broke the kiss, quickly got off of him and stood up. She licked her lips once and looked at Inuyasha, "I'm going to take a shower…unless you wanted to take one first?" She asked, feeling bad about just leaving him after having done something like that.

Inuyasha was a bit confused at the sudden change; he looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed and shook his head, sitting up. "No you go. I'll take one after you." He said softly, feeling as if he had done something wrong somehow to have made her get up so quickly. He watched Kagome gather some clothes and disappear into the bathroom.

'_Follow her in, ya idiot!'_ He thought to himself, he shook his head and laid back down again. But his thoughts rang through in his head, not letting him get a moment's peace. _'You didn't hear the door lock, now did you?' 'She wants you to follow her.' 'You're shit out of luck, she doesn't want you. She was only kissing you because you saved her.' 'This may be your only chance to really show her how you feel. Go for it!' 'The worst that can happen is that she says 'no.''_

Inuyasha shook his head and sat up; he walked over to the bathroom door, hearing the water running. He took a deep breath and thought over his options again, going through all his thoughts once more.

**-Meanwhile-**

Naraku sat around with his henchmen. They were no longer at the club but at one of his hideaways in case the cops decided to show up at the club. "Naraku, damn. Why didn't you just kill them?" Muso asked, playing pool (billiards) with Moryomaru, "Or at the very least you should have let me get a little piece of that woman…She kind of looked like Kikyo though. But oh so tempting"

"And that's exactly why I want her. She's not to be harmed yet." Naraku said as he brought his head back up from the table he was sitting at, rubbing his nose once. "But the second that they lose my…trust, that man she was with is getting his throat slit and she will too, of course after I'm done with her. But yes, she does look like Kikyo. Maybe she should die like her too." He said. He sat back in the chair and his pupils began to dilate as the cocaine he had just snorted began to take effect.

"If I find out those two are cops…" Naraku trailed off, a smirk forming on his lips. Muso and Moryomaru looked over at him, their eyebrows raised as to what he was about to say, "Boss?" Moryomaru said as he shot a ball into a pocket.

"Hm? Oh just thinking about what should be in store for them tomorrow night. We saw how dedicated he was to her…I want to know how dedicated she is to him." Naraku smirked even bigger and stood up from the chair, walking away towards one of the backrooms of his hideout. "And I trust me I know how to find out."

**-Back at the hotel-**

Inuyasha had opened the door to the bathroom and peaked inside and saw Kagome's silhouette through the white shower curtains. She didn't notice him. He quietly closed the door behind him and took off his shoes and socks but kept his other clothing on. He kept his eyes focused on her in case she happened to notice him.

Inuyasha took a quiet, deep breath and walked over quickly stepping into the shower with her. Kagome quickly turned, covering her chest, she screamed for a short second, "Inuyasha? What are you doing in here? Get out you pervert!" She yelled at him, enraged that he would do something like this.

Kagome yelled at him to get out but in the back of her mind she wondered if that was what she really wanted; her eyes quickly looked him over. He was dressed and his eyes were locked with hers and not on her body. What did he want then? It didn't matter she was naked in front of him. But yet she couldn't help but feel curious.

Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes gentle, "If you want to slap me go ahead but after I've said what I have to say. I just…Wanted to tell you that the past two months or two and a half months of being your partner have been just about the most amazing time I've ever had. Even if we've been platonic till now. And even knowing you before then. For what? Five months in all? Look it's hard for me to get my words out…I'm not used to saying things like this. But I really care about you…in more than a friend way and in more than a coworker."

Kagome's eyes widened a bit, she watched as he stood there getting soaked by the water just to say all this to her. "Inuyasha you don't have to…You already-" Kagome began to say before Inuyasha cut her off, "I didn't get everything out and I feel I didn't say it right. Even though I've only known you for five months…technically two I suppose, I'm really falling for you. Or maybe I have already…"

Kagome felt her heart race, she felt as if it was going to burst right from her chest. Before Inuyasha knew it her body was pressed against his and she pulled his head down to her, kissing him deeply. Kagome still held the thought that she was naked in front of him in the back of her mind. But at the moment it was the furthest thing from important. "Just…shhh…" She whispered against his lips.

Inuyasha kissed her back, hastily picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, her back against the shower wall. Inuyasha couldn't have cared less that he was now drenched to the bone. "Kagome…" He whispered huskily against her lips as her fingers began to run through his dampened hair.

Kagome flicked her tongue over his lips then took his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it. Her tongue traced along it. "What are you waiting for?" She asked breathlessly as she broke the kiss. Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her, his eyes wide, "Kagome I didn't come in here to-" Inuyasha started to explain, fearing Kagome may have gotten the wrong impression.

Kagome cut him off, "Shut up, I know that. I want to. And I can feel that you want to too." She said as she could feel the straining of the front of his drenched jeans against her ever so slightly. Inuyasha wondered in the back of his mind if it was a test of his self-control. He shifted his hips and managed to keep an arm around Kagome, supporting her against the wall, while his other hand trailed down to the front of his pants.

Kagome took her fingers out of Inuyasha's hair and practically ripped open his shirt, a few buttons actually popping off. Inuyasha managed to unbutton and unzip his pants quickly, pushing them off of his hips. He trailed his lips down to Kagome's neck then stopped, whispering softly, "Dammit…I don't have a condom." He started to pull away and put Kagome down but she pulled him back, keeping her legs around him, "I'm on the pill. It's at least something."

She rocked her hips against his, feeling his stiff cock rub against her wetness, and let out a soft moan, "Please Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha nodded and shifted his hips, easing his cock slowly inside of her, "Ah…ah Kagome. So good." He said, his eyes closing. Kagome had one hand on his strong shoulder and one on the back of his head, gripping his hair. She nodded, panting softly as she lifted her hips up as best she could and rocked them back down onto his shaft, feeling his entire length inside of her.

Inuyasha pulled her hips towards his more so she could have more control as he began thrusting. His tongue ran down her neck and back up as he pulled himself almost all the way out of her before thrusting back in. Kagome's mind swirled, her eyes smoky with lust as she closed them. Her hand tugged in Inuyasha's hair more as his pace began to increase.

He panted, nipping and licking her neck, leaving small love bites behind. Inuyasha tipped his head up to hears and kissed her deeply, "Kagome…" he let out in a soft moan, loving the way she felt around him mixed with the soothing feeling of the warm water hitting them. His emotions wanted to break out. He teased her tongue with his in the fevered kiss, keeping his thrusts long, fast, and hard.

Kagome's breasts bounced with each thrust, water rolling down her body, she was in complete ecstasy, lost in the feeling. She tightened herself around him even more as she met his thrusts with her own, drawing groans of pleasure from his lips. "Inuyasha…your cock…feels…so good." She managed to get out between her panting and moaning.

Inuyasha kept one hand on Kagome's hip as his other ran down over her perked nipples, down her stomach and back up. He gently massaged her breasts, making Kagome's mind go berserk even more so as the intensity of their kisses, the feeling of his hand on her body, and the feeling of his cock buried deep inside of her, to the hilt, with each thrust collided.

Before she knew it, her head was tilted back as she let out a near scream of pleasure, his name escaping her lips. Kagome's mind blanked and she could have sworn she blacked out for a few short seconds from the intensity of the orgasm that had just rocked through her body. She felt Inuyasha's cock throb as his thrusts slowed. His seed shooting into her as he climaxed, capturing her lips with his once more, his moans muffled.

Kagome broke the kiss, panting, trying to catch her breath, "Inuyasha…I-" Her sentence was cut off by him; it seemed that he couldn't kiss her enough. He broke the kiss again and looked at her a soft smile on his lips. She could see just about every emotion in his eyes, "I'm surprised you don't just say it out loud…" She said softly, resting her forehead against his. "I will…but I want you to be able to too." He said, kissing her quickly again and pulling out of her carefully, setting her down.

She still felt a bit lightheaded and kept her arms around Inuyasha, not only for support but in a hug. She laid her head on his chest and sighed softly. He gently hugged her back. Inuyasha removed the rest of his clothing and they showered for real this time, only together. Afterwards they had sex once more in the bedroom itself before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**-The next night-**

Inuyasha came out of the bathroom after his shower, buttoning up his shirt. He looked over at Kagome who was fixing her hair in the mirror at the dresser. He had a small smile on his face and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Kagome looked at him in the mirror and smiled a bit, "You ready? No telling what is going to be in store for us tonight." Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah I'm ready." He turned his head and placed a gently chaste kiss to her neck. "Let's just hope we can catch him admitting to the murder or any other murder he's been apart of." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome nodded, smiling a little more from the kiss. She felt a light flutter in her stomach. _'Inuyasha isn't such a bad guy after-all once he opens up. I guess I really do like him…'_ She thought quietly to herself. "Yeah…"

**-At the club-**

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way up to the upstairs room where a few of Naraku's goons were waiting. They gestured for the two of them to have seat. Inuyasha scanned the room and didn't see any sign of Naraku, "Where is he?" He asked growing more and more suspicious with the passing moments, feeling as if something wasn't right.

One of the men looked at Inuyasha, "Don't worry about it. He's a little busy right now." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha a little worried about what was going on. She tried to shake it off but it didn't make her feel any better when a woman suddenly appeared from another back room. "Come with me please." She said, looking at Kagome.

Kagome took a deep breath and stood up, Inuyasha standing as well. The woman turned and looked at him, "Sorry. Only the girl." She said with a stolid face, no expression or emotion whatsoever. One of the men who was in the room got up and stood in front of Inuyasha, blocking him off. Inuyasha looked at Kagome a worried expression on his face.

Kagome looked at him, "I'll be okay, don't worry." Kagome followed the woman through a door to the back and ended up in another room. She turned back around to look for the woman but she was gone. Kagome began to get worried, the room was dim and she couldn't make out where the door was. She quickly turned around when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Come here, Kagome." Naraku said, flipping on a light. Kagome's guard was up; she took a few steps towards him, "Yes? What do you want with me?" She asked, fearing she already knew the answer, considering there was a bed in the room.

"Well Kagome, last night, Inuyasha proved himself to me. He killed a man for you. But what I forgot to find out is…what will you do for him?" He asked. Kagome could sense the deviation in his tone; she stayed quiet, her eyes glancing around the room. It was just them. For now.

"No answer? Well I have an idea. You give me what I want from you…" He said as he got closer to her, looking at her lips. Her neck. Her breasts. Then back up at her eyes, "And you two will live to see another night. You pass this test and I'll trust you two just enough to take you to one of my warehouses where your real work can begin and you can start getting paid." He said with a sickening smirk as he reached forward and cupped one of Kagome's breasts.

Kagome wanted to flinch away, this is exactly what Inuyasha had wanted to avoid for her. Her heart was pounding with fear. She knew that if she hit his hand away she'd die and so would Inuyasha. "Don't worry. It's only me you're servicing right now unless you of course wish for otherwise. I can easily drug you first if you'd prefer." He said, as he started to push the strap of her dress off of her shoulder.

Kagome tried to breathe, she felt as if someone was choking her. "I…" She couldn't find her words, different thoughts were running wildly through her head. Her only choices were to either willingly participate or deny him, be raped regardless and then be killed, and Inuyasha would be killed as well. And now that Naraku had mentioned drugging her, she knew she was in serious trouble. If she was drugged there's no telling what would be done to her body. "I…" She started again, still unable to grasp her words or her breath.

"I'll take that as a yes." Naraku was quickly behind her; he pulled a syringe out of his pocket and forced Kagome down to the ground. She screamed, she couldn't hold it in. "No use screaming, your boyfriend can't hear you. This room is soundproof." Naraku said, that sickening smirk returning to his face. He tied off her arm quickly as she tried to get away. He had done this many times before and had "mastered" doing this to unsuspecting people. He stabbed the syringe needle into her arm and pumped a murky liquid into her vein.

Kagome had been on the job long enough to recognize it. It was heroin. She screamed and managed to pull away from Naraku for a quick second, but the fast acting drug pumped through her blood caused her legs to feel heavy and she fell. Naraku stood over her, smirking. "Now now, it'll be alright." He picked her up and placed her on the bed.

Kagome tried to get up but her arms and legs felt weighed down and her vision blurred for a few seconds on and off. Her mind was swirling, an image of Inuyasha flashing in her mind. She wanted to get away but couldn't, "Please no…" She mumbled unintelligibly.

"I think you know what happens now." Naraku said as he started to undo his belt. "It's almost like looking at her. As if she's back from the dead." He said very lowly, "Kikyo…"

* * *

**Alright well I think I'll leave it there for right now, sorry this wasn't up before but it's because I was busy with school but I'm on vaction now ^_^ And at least it's up now~ Not to mention I made it extra long to make up for the delay ;) And I'm extra proud of this chapter! Sorry to leave you with a cliff-hanger ^_^;;**

**It's the longest chapter I've made by far. At least for this story…not sure about in all.**

**I'm glad to see that this story has gotten a good handful or two or reviews but I would like to see more, yes? ^_^ Pretty please?**

**The next chapter should be up next week. Until then~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty here is the fifth chapter to To Catch A Criminal ^_^ Hope you all like it and review~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to the Inuyasha franchise.**

**

* * *

**

PLEASE READ: WARNING;

**This chapter contains semi-graphic elements of sexual assault/rape. If that makes you uncomfortable please skip over the main portion of this chapter. I do not want to make any of my readers uncomfortable in anyway, that is not my purpose. **

Kagome's mind swirled, she felt as if she was going to puke, _'I think you know what happens now'_ She heard him say, she wanted to cry but couldn't for some reason. She began to nod out from the drug, not falling asleep, but becoming more and more under the influence.

She felt her dress pushed up and felt her legs spread. "No…" She said, hardly audible. Even if he did hear her he ignored her pleads. She felt him inside of her, but the pain was dulled, he went inside of her way too easily she thought. But it still hurt. What the hell did he just do?

Kagome couldn't tell, her mind was mush, she kept blacking out and snapping back into it, on and off, her eyes halfway rolling to the back of her head before returning to normal because of the "nodding out." She felt flashes of dulled pain. She was aware of what he was doing but not by much.

She looked at his face and saw a sickening smirk on his lips. Naraku leaned down and kissed her. Kagome tried to turn her head away but he kept her head where it was, forcing his tongue into her mouth as his thrusting continued. Kagome felt ashamed and sick to her stomach, she didn't even want to know what was going through his mind. She felt the first initial rush surge through her body and felt herself tense and relax. She let out a soft, unintelligible noise, and felt even sicker.

**-In the other room-**

Inuyasha was looking around, Kagome had been gone for over twenty minutes and he had the nagging thought and feeling that something wasn't right. What could be happening back there? The worst case scenarios were coming to his mind. He looked at Naraku's goons; they were drinking and talking, and every so often glancing at Inuyasha to make sure he stayed put.

"So Inuyasha that little girlfriend of yours, she a good lay?" Muso asked; it was the one thing he was most curious about. Inuyasha grew immediately angry and suspicious of what was happening behind the other doors. He stood up and came within a few inches of Muso's face, "Shut your fucking mouth. Where did that woman take her? What's going on back there?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down buddy. Didn't mean to hit a nerve," He said smirking, knowing that that was going to be Inuyasha's reaction. "I was just curious and making small talk. As for where she is, that's not really your business right now." Muso said.

"I swear if any of you hurt her I'll make sure you pay." Inuyasha said. Muso only looked at him, "How can Moryomaru or I hurt her? We're right here in front of you. We're pretty much the only ones of Naraku's helper's he allows up here. The other ones are at the warehouses and watching a few territories." Muso said. Moryomaru only watching, every so often glancing at the door Kagome had gone through.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and grabbed Muso's throat, tightly, pressing him against the wall. Inuyasha was enraged. Moryomaru quickly got up to try and pull Inuyasha away. "No no, Moryo…I can handle this." Muso managed to say, a smirk on his face.

"Calm now, Inuyasha, you wouldn't want Naraku seeing this sight, then who knows what'll happen to you or Kagome." Muso said, holding onto Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha only narrowed his eyes at him, "What's going on with Kagome?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Hell I don't know, I'm not in the room with her now am I? No point in getting angry at me, I can't stop anything." Muso said, coughing once when Inuyasha's hand tightened around his throat. Inuyasha felt as if his heart was going to bust out from his chest it was beating so fast and hard from his anxiety. He threw Muso down, and started heading towards the backroom.

Moryomaru grabbed Inuyasha quickly and kept him back, Inuyasha was struggling, "You fucker! Let me go, now!"

**-In the back room-**

Kagome was on her stomach, a pillow under her. She felt Naraku inside of her, and the dull pain that was sent in short waves over her body. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't get away. Her vision was still blurred from the heroin that was coursing through her veins.

She felt as if she couldn't breathe, she tried to take deep breaths but it wasn't working, her anxiety began to build. Her mind and thoughts wondering to what Inuyasha was doing at that moment. Kagome just wished that Naraku would finish with her soon, she felt disgusted on the inside that she was letting it happen.

She kept trying to gather her thoughts and try and get away but her body wouldn't move. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, "Ah…" It was one of the few sounds she had actually made. Suddenly the dulled pains stopped, she didn't feel Naraku anymore.

Naraku turned her back over on her back and forcefully kissed her, "What a good slut. See that wasn't so bad. And because you were so good, I used a condom. Don't want you getting pregnant on the job, now do we?"

Kagome suddenly felt more tears come, her emotions boiled to the top, "Get off of me!" She managed to shout at him. Naraku smirked and stood up, "What's wrong? After how good I was to you, you want to yell at me?" He said.

Kagome felt disgusted with herself, she tried to force herself to sit up, pushing her dress down, she felt pain between her legs but it wasn't much. Maybe it was because he used a condom, maybe it was the drugs, maybe both. But either way it didn't erase what had just happened.

She still felt like she had to puke, not only from her dizziness and blurred vision but because of the feeling inside of her stomach that she had given in. Naraku looked at her, "We can always do it again; you got pretty wet from the way it felt." He said smirking, "So you obviously liked it, Kiky-Kagome."

Kagome was confused and scared, her heart was racing but at the same time was slow, that wasn't a good feeling either and she kept nodding out here and there. She tried to stand and managed to make it onto her feet. Kagome began stumbling towards the door.

Naraku grabbed her and pulled her back, "Where are you going? Not so fast. I didn't say we were done here, sweetie." Kagome turned her head away from Naraku, she wasn't sure how long she had been in there with him, but she knew it had been too long.

"What?" She managed to get out in a soft voice, not knowing what else to expect. Naraku looked at her, "You and your boyfriend better be at my warehouse two days from now, ten o' clock sharp. I have some assignments for you two." He said, running a finger down the side of Kagome's face.

Kagome turned her head away, not saying anything back, but managed to get out of his grasp and out of the room.

Inuyasha looked at her and ran over to her hugging her, looking at her and seeing her face, pale, and her eyes empty. Her body fell limp against his. He saw her nod out a bit, "Kagome? Wh-" Inuyasha looked at saw Naraku running a hand through his hair, smirking at the two of them, "Yes Inuyasha?" He said smugly.

"You disgusting bastard…" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth, "Ah ah…Be careful what you say Inuyasha. It may just come back to bite you in the ass. As for Kagome, you might want to take her to your home." Naraku said as he lit a cigarette, "I'll be expecting you two at one of my warehouses in about two days. She should be able to function then. Now leave before I lose my temper."

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and left, resisting the urge to attack Naraku and slam his head into the concrete flooring.

Once outside Inuyasha placed Kagome in the passenger seat of their car, buckled her in, and reclined it back. He quickly went around to the driver's side, hopping in, not caring to buckle himself in. He peeled out of the parking lot and headed back to the hotel.

"Fuck!" He shouted, getting caught in the traffic. He looked over at Kagome, her breathing had gotten heavier. He brushed some hair out of her face, "Kagome, baby, please talk to me, just try and stay conscious." Kagome nodded a bit in response, "'Kay…" She said softly, trying to catch her breath. She was sweating and still felt sick to her stomach, the thoughts of what had just happened floating in her mind as well as feeling the need to puke because of the drug. "Heroin." She said softly again.

"He gave you heroin?" Inuyasha exclaimed. He pounded his fist against the dashboard, angered more than ever. "Please…calm…" Kagome managed to get out, her mind muddled, her legs and arms still feeling heavy. Inuyasha looked at her, "Okay I'm sorry…this is all my fault. This is all my fault." He kept saying, pressing his forehead against the steering wheel.

"No. You didn't…do it…" Kagome got out. Her mouth was dry, "Water…" She said softly, looking over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up from the steering wheel and nodded, looking in the backseat and rummaging, he found a bottle of water in a bag and opened it. He helped Kagome take a few small sips and then moved ahead a bit in traffic.

**-At the hotel-**

Inuyasha finally got them back to the hotel; he carried Kagome up to their room and gently laid her down on the bed. He ran into the bathroom and wet a washcloth with cool water and came back into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed with her.

"Kagome I'm so sorry…I should have went back there…" He said as he placed the cloth on her forehead. "No…Would've killed us…" She managed to get out. She didn't feel like herself. She felt as if she wasn't in reality, only the dull pain she felt reminded her that she was.

"I should have been there to protect you…" He said softly, kissing her cheek. Inuyasha felt a lump grow in his throat and he choked it back. He had to be strong right now; if he were to fall apart he didn't know what might go through Kagome's mind.

Kagome only smiled at him a bit, her eyes empty, she was shivering slightly, "Tired…" She mumbled. "I know…just stay awake." Inuyasha said as he brushed some of her dark, raven hair from her face.

Within a few hours Kagome was suffering the withdrawals. Inuyasha felt helpless, he did his best to comfort her nausea, vomiting, shivering. "I need it…I need it to make the feelings stop…" Kagome said, crying from the feeling her body was experiencing, she wanted the drug, she wanted it badly.

"Come on, Kagome. It'll be over soon. I'm here." Inuyasha said, rubbing her back and holding her close to him. Her muscles hurt and her bones ached. She wanted it all to stop, "Just kill me, please!" She pleaded. Inuyasha held her tighter, comforting her, rubbing her back, and running his hands through her hair.

It was a sleepless night. Her symptoms and withdrawals lasted for most of the next day as well. Inuyasha managed to help Kagome shower when everything was said and done. He laid her gently on the bed, she was exhausted.

He helped her drink some water and held her close to him, "I feel disgusting…Its like I still feel him touching me, though I hardly remember it at the same time. It's all a blur…its all muddled. I didn't know what was what." Kagome said, on the verge of tears.

Inuyasha gently stroked through her hair and held her closer to his body; he didn't fully know what to say, "I'm sorry he hurt you…" He said softly. Kagome closed her eyes and let the tears fall, "That's the worst part…it didn't fully hurt…What hurts me more is knowing that I allowed it to happen after what you did to try and prevent it from happening in the first place." She choked out through her sobs.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her protectively, "Shh…it's not your fault so don't think that." Kagome shook her head, "It feels like it is my fault…I feel terrible. I still feel sick to my stomach…I don't want this feeling anymore…never again. My own body betrayed me, I didn't like it or want it…I know that…But he told me I was wet. But I don't know if I should believe that. I don't want to believe it." She said quietly.

Inuyasha tipped her chin up and kissed her gently, wiping her tears away with his thumb, "Shh…it's not your fault, Kagome. The feeling will go away. I'm here. I always will be." He said softly, trying to comfort the woman he loved as he also tried to keep the lump in his throat from growing bigger. He couldn't cry; he had to be strong for Kagome and for himself.

"You don't have to say it back right now; I just want you to know that…I love you…" He said quietly against her lips, hearing a small gasp escape from her lips.

* * *

**Alright well I think I'll leave it there for right now, I hope you all liked it and that you review. ^_^**

**I'm thinking that there's only one more chapter in this story *tear* I've enjoyed writing it thus far, but the time has come I think. We'll see ^_^**

**The next chapter should be up next week. Until then~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so so sorry that this chapter is late everyone. I just had writer's block on it for the longest time.**

***sighs* But anywho enough excuses. Here is the sixth and final chapter of To Catch A Criminal! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to the Inuyasha franchise. DX**

* * *

Kagome gasped hearing Inuyasha finally admit out-loud that he had fallen in love with her. She looked at him, staring into his eyes, and saw that he meant it. She tipped her head up and kissed him lightly, "Yeah…" She managed to get out, trying to say the words that she felt back.

Inuyasha smiled some, knowing what she was attempting to say, and held her closer to his chest. He suddenly felt Kagome sit up straight and kiss him deeply, "I want to feel you, not him." She spoke softly, moving her lips down his neck. "Kagome…no I-" He started to say. She shook her head, "No, it's okay. I want this because I want you."

Inuyasha nodded and laid Kagome back gently, "Okay."

**-Two days later-**

Inuyasha was buttoning down his shirt and looked over at Kagome who was doing the same, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, worried. Kagome nodded, "Yeah…I can suck it up for one night. Especially if it means getting evidence against that bastard to throw him in jail for life…" she said softly, her memories still polluted with what happened.

Inuyasha walked up to her and hugged her gently, "I'm going to be by your side," he placed a tender kiss to the top of her head. Kagome smiled and hugged him back, "I know you are." They shared a quick, short, but passionate kiss and continued to get ready.

Kagome walked out of their hotel room and down the hall, holding Inuyasha's hand. Her mind drifted off; still not able to shake the sick feeling she had deep down in her gut or the memories that accompanied it. Inuyasha looked at her and noticed the look in her eye. He untwined their fingers and wrapped his arm around her waist giving her a reassuring smile that everything would be okay when she looked up at him.

She smiled back at him and leaned into him more, though her mind still continued to wander. They soon made it to the rental car and sped off following directions that had been slipped into Inuyasha's pocket at some point two days ago.

As they approached the warehouse that was located on the very outskirts of the city, heading into a secluded and deserted area. Inuyasha looked around, "There's nothing but dead grass and broken down cars out here."

"It's abandoned, not many people are going to care about it enough to tear it down. No one is going to come and check up on it. It's an ideal spot," Kagome said quietly.

He nodded, "Yeah, that's true." Inuyasha pulled the car over on the side of the dirt road, a good distance away from the building. He looked over at Kagome who was staring out of the window and smiled at her, "I love you," he said quietly as he leaned over and turned her head towards his, and kissed her.

Kagome smiled as well and kissed him back. "Let's go," the brunette said as she got out of the car and started walking. Inuyasha got out and followed after her with his hands in his pockets.

As they approached the warehouse a few men appeared out of the shadows, they opened the doors and led them in. Kagome looked around the old broken down building, she saw a few men pulling out what looked like large white bricks and packing them into car tires. She made a mental note of what the men looked like without noticeably staring directly at them.

Inuyasha noticed the men as well; he was mentally counting how many there were so far in the building. Thus far he had counted the three men who were leading them in, the four that were loading what was obviously blocks of cocaine, and several men standing around who were keeping watch out of windows. So far there were eleven in all. The men led him and Kagome up the stairs to a small area where there were three more men standing around Naraku; two of them being Muso and Moryomaru.

"Well well, look whose right on time," He said with a sickening smirk, obviously focusing his gaze on Kagome's body. "What a shame you're not in a dress today. You have such a lovely figure," he said, taunting to attempt to get a reaction out of either Inuyasha or Kagome.

Inuyasha only narrowed his eyes a bit, "What do you want us to do?"

Naraku chuckled darkly, "Not much. Come, sit." Inuyasha and Kagome warily walked over and sat in a couple of seats that were set up in front of Naraku. Their eyes never left him, making sure to be extra careful since they didn't know what to expect.

Naraku sat back in his seat and folded his hands neatly, "Actually…Kagome come over here by me instead," he said, with an obviously lecherous smirk forming across his lips. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes again, "What do you want us to-"

Naraku sharply looked at Inuyasha, "I was speaking to Kagome. I already said what I wanted." Inuyasha gripped the armrest of the seat he was sitting in.

"Oh…looks like I've pushed a button. Maybe you two really are together," Naraku said, knowing he was getting under Inuyasha's skin. Kagome looked at Naraku then at Inuyasha, "It's okay," she said in a near whisper. Standing up she walked over towards him, her stomach wanting to churn at the way he eyed her.

As soon as Kagome reached him, Naraku roughly pulled her into his lap and watched as Inuyasha gripped the edge of his seat in fury, obviously wanting to lunge at him from across the small space between them.

Naraku looked at the two, a hand placed on Kagome's thigh, making her want to hurl from his touch but not fighting back. She couldn't bear to look Inuyasha in the eye. She knew that if she did she'd bust out into tears. She was a police officer; she was supposed to be strong. Not just for herself but also as support for her partner.

Although she refused to look at him, Inuyasha could see the hurt and disgusted look plastered onto Kagome's face. He looked at Naraku through narrowed eyes, "What do you want?" the gray-eyed cop asked, speaking with gritted teeth and an ever rising hate.

"I'm not sure, what can your little sex buddy here offer?" Naraku snickered in response, trying to get Inuyasha to break his cool. It worked.

"Shut the fuck up! Let her go now before I snap your goddamn spine in half, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, jumping out of his sitting position, glancing at the men who moved in closer but stopped when Naraku put a hand up.

"Temper temper…I knew you couldn't hold off for long. So where's the wire?" Naraku asked with a sly grin. Inuyasha's eyes widened, his pulse quickened, and he felt his stomach drop.

Naraku quickly stood, grabbing Kagome before she fell to the floor, wrapping his arm tightly around her neck, and revealing a gun in his other, pressing the cool barrel against her temple. "Where's the wire Inuyasha? Tell me or your girlfriend's brains are going to be decorating the wall."

"There is no wire, Naraku…" Inuyasha nearly pleaded, not taking his eyes off of Naraku's face and hand, intently watched the finger that was on the trigger. Naraku raised an eyebrow in response, "Really?" He pulled off the safety of his gun, making Kagome whimper from the loud click. She was trying to keep her breathing under control and look at Inuyasha.

Her eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha's hand slowly reaching into his pocket. "Yes really!" she heard him shout back in rebuttal against Naraku's doubt.

Kagome glanced around the room, seeing two men to the right of her partner and the other to the left. All having their guns at the ready in their hands, though lowered. She bit her lower lip, trying to figure out a way to help.

Before she could react, she heard two gunshots, then a barrage of more. She was swiftly pulled away by Naraku, eventually losing sight of Inuyasha; but able to catch the glimpse of the bodies of Muso and another henchmen lying on the ground bleeding from their heads.

Inuyasha quickly dove behind one of the chairs in the small area, keeping cover from the bullets that fired above his head. He had pulled a gun from his pocket, which he had stowed away from their suitcase and hidden in his pocket when Kagome wasn't looking.

He closed his eyes, hoping Naraku wouldn't shoot his new lover before he could get to them. He peered around the corner carefully of the chair and saw that Moryomaru creeping closer, his gun pointed towards where he was hiding. Inuyasha carefully moved around the opposite way, avoiding Moryomaru's line of sight. He quickly stood and fired a bullet into the back of the henchman's skull, killing him instantly.

Inuyasha glanced towards the way he and Kagome had been walked in and heard loud commotion below. He quickly made his way to the back of the area where Naraku had pulled Kagome. He then saw a door, his eyes widened and he carefully opened it, seeing a flight of stairs leading down to the main floor. He ventured cautiously down them, his gun drawn, being careful to not make a sound.

He spotted a henchman from around the corner who had two guns; one in each hand. He was coming his way. Inuyasha hid himself in the shadows and watched the man slowly walk by. He aimed his gun carefully and took one, close shot into the back of the man's neck, causing him to drop to the ground, choking on his own blood.

Inuyasha looked up towards the rafters and saw that there were no longer gunmen watching the windows, he took a deep breath and looked back down, spying broken down cars he could easily hide behind. He ran for it.

Instantly there was a stampede of bullets aimed his way, they never seemed to stop. Breathing heavily he cursed under his breath. He tried creeping closer for an easier shot at the remaining seven smugglers. He felt a bullet graze his arm, swearing again loudly, but pushing past it. The only thought on his mind was to rescue Kagome before it was too late. He quickly stood and fired bullets and two unsuspecting men who didn't notice his presence. Killing them both with several fires, but drawing the attention of the other five.

He took cover again before the next wave of bullets reached him; still breathing heavily he tried to steady his breaths. His adrenaline pumping faster than his heart; if possible. He quickly reloaded his gun, not wanting to waste any time and saw a man heading up the stairs to the rafters to try and get a better shot at him. Without wasting a second, Inuyasha fired several shots, first hitting the man in the leg and then his arm, disarming him. He then fired a few more times, eventually causing the henchmen to lose his balance and fall to his death from the top of the stairs.

Four left and still no sign of Naraku and Kagome. He started to panic, something he was trying to force himself not to do. '_Panicking gets you killed,' _he abruptly reminded himself. He stood again, leaving the safety of cover of the broken down vehicle and firing off more bullets to the remaining men. Hitting two of them but only killing one. He ducked again when a bullet grazed his arm again and another piercing his shoulder.

"Fuck," he muttered, lightly touching the bleeding wound, wincing. He closed his eyes for a short second, an image of Kagome flashing before his lidded pupils. He ignored the wound, and stood again, firing bullet after bullet at the men, ignoring a bullet that broke through the side windows of the car and grazed his side.

He managed to take down the three men, killing two of them. The other one, hit in his neck and rapidly losing blood. Inuyasha left him how he was, and looked around the rest of the broken down warehouse. Only he, the drugs, the cars, and the dead bodies of Naraku's henchmen were left in the old building. He ran outside, and saw the car he and Kagome drove here still where it had been.

Inuyasha looked around when he heard an ear-shattering scream. It was Kagome. He hurried towards the noise, scared to death about what could have happened.

"Good job sweetie…you got him over here." Naraku said, his arm still around Kagome's neck and the gun still pressed against the side of her head. He watched as Inuyasha ran towards them, stopping a few yards away and aiming his gun. "I'm amazed you made it out alive," Naraku taunted, tightening his arm around Kagome's neck more, causing her to gasp for breath.

She scratched and clawed at his arm but her attempts to free herself were futile. "So are you going to shoot me? Though you might miss…and I'll probably just move your beloved into the path of your shot. Which shall it be? Drop your gun and walk away? Or shoot and risk killing the woman?" the madmen said, giving Inuyasha the ultimatum.

"Let her go. It's over Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted, still panting heavily. Only able to make out the shadowy figures of Kagome and her kidnapper.

"It was over the moment you two walked into my club for the first time. You really think I know a cop when I see one? Only I knew. I pretended I didn't, you see, luring you and your little fuck toy here into believing I didn't know. You don't think I planned on you coming to this warehouse and killing those men? You only helped me! They were to be killed anyway, they knew too much. And so do you two…" Naraku said in loud shouts, but with a dark and menacing tone.

He pointed his gun at Inuyasha, "And now, I'm going to kill you, fuck your little girlfriend, and then kill her too. She looks just like Kikyo. I'm sure you smart policemen have already figured out I killed the bitch. She was another who knew too much. And soon, Kagome's face will be just as Kikyo's was in the end." Naraku shouted, followed by a sickening laugh, and fired his gun.

Inuyasha dropped to the ground and fired at Naraku's leg, hitting him in the knee, causing him to drop and release Kagome. She quickly tried to pull the gun from Naraku's grasp, coughing when he punched her harshly in her stomach.

Inuyasha fired his gun again, taking advantage of Naraku's now exposed position. He emptied the last few bullets in his gun cartridge and heard a soft thud as the criminal's now lifeless body hit the grass. He saw Kagome's silhouette spew curses at Naraku's corpse, delivering kicks to his limp body.

Kagome quickly ran over to Inuyasha, seeing the grazing on his legs, one on his cheek, and other on his leg. She then gasped loudly, able to make out the dark stain on his shirt in the moonlight. She ripped open his shirt and saw a quickly bleeding wound in his side.

The bullet that he had thought grazed his side actually pierced his body. "Oh no, Inuyasha. Please no. No no no no, come on. Stay conscious." Kagome pleaded, trying to keep him awake as his eyes began to roll, his adrenaline now slowing and his body reacting to the wound.

She kissed his forehead and looked around, spying their car, "I'll be right. I promise. Please Inuyasha just stay awake for me, please. I need you to do that. Please," she cried. Carefully laying him down and running as fast as she could to retrieve their vehicle.

**-8 months later-**

Kagome sat at her desk, sighing as she ran her hands through her hair. She glanced down next to her computer, spotting a picture of her and Inuyasha in their uniforms. It was taken one day when each set of partners had to take pictures with each other. She grabbed the photo and ran her thumb lightly over the glass. Wanting to cry as she remembered that night eight months prior.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and spun around in her chair seeing a delivery man with a clipboard for her to sign. She furrowed her eyebrows and set the photo down, as she scribbled her signature on the designated line. The man handed her a large box and walked away quietly.

She cocked her head to the side and quickly ripped through the wrapping, opening the box, only to come to another box inside of it. She repeated her motions, having the same thing happened a few more times. She was growing irritated and confused, but finally reached the final box. It was small, palm sized.

She opened it, and saw a post-it note inside, _Turn around_, it read. She rolled her eyes, not seeing the point and figured it was a prank from a fellow cop. She dropped the box on the floor and spun back around, seeing two gray eyes staring back at her from behind her desk. A wide smile spread over her face and she quickly shot up and hugged the man.

"I was wondering where you went," she spoke quietly, pressing her lips against his. Inuyasha smiled back at her and returned the kiss, "I went to get this," he trailed off, stepping away from her, and held out his hand. Another box.

"I swear if this is another-"

"Just open it," he urged. Kagome raised an eyebrow and opened the box, her eyes growing wide as she saw the box's true contents. It was a beautiful golden ring, with several jewels adorning it. "Inuyasha…is this?"

He nodded, "I want you to marry me," he said in a soft whisper, staring at the woman who's life he had saved and who had saved his back many months ago. "But on one condition…" he added. She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes but now out of happiness, "Anything!" she said excitedly.

"You have to stay happy; I don't want you to worry about what happened. It's in the past. And I only want you to focus on now and our future together. Okay?" he said in a sweet, stern voice, a smile gracing his lips. She nodded rapidly, watching as Inuyasha slid the ring onto her finger. They then kissed again, long and passionate, hearing clapping form around them from the policemen around them.

They both smiled and looked over at Myoga who rolled his eyes and gestured for them to leave, giving them a free early day off from work. The newly engaged couple took full advantage and waved themselves off, leaving the building, and looking forward to a much brighter and happier future together.

**

* * *

**

I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment since it was rushed in the end, but that was because I am sorry that it took so long, and wanted it to be out as quickly as possible.

**I had lost my muse when I hit a dead spot in the story and I truly do apologize, and I am going to do my best to make sure that doesn't happen again ^_^ **

**Look for more of my fics in the future, those I guarantee will not be put on hiatus and will be updated on time!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this fic, and that you review ^_^ **


End file.
